Saving Arcee
by StarSapphireAndHalJordan
Summary: Ch. 1 A/N: Arcee is a human. (will be told in another series) So this takes place around the last few episodes of season 2. The cons kidnap her. The bots try to save yeah! Just read and everything will be explained. And I STINK AT SUMMARIES! Warnings: contains dark stuff in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

**A/N: Arcee is a human. (will be told in another series) So this takes place around the last few episodes of season 2. The cons kidnap her. The bots try to save yeah! Just read and everything will be explained. And I STINK AT SUMMARIES! **

**Warnings: contains dark stuff in some chapters.**

* * *

-Autobot Base; Jasper, Nevada-

*ringing* "Optimus?" Ratchet asked worry creeping in the med bot. "No it's Arcee. Bulkhead and Bee forgot to pick us up." Ratchet forgot Arcee had been turned human. " Why what's wrong? Where are the bots?" Arcee said panicking. "On a mission and I need to keep this line clear!" he practically yelled. "But ratchet-" *beeeeeeppp* Arcee blew her blue and pink hair with her platinum blonde hair. "What did he say?" Questioned a mad and worried Mikko. "basically we're walking." Her icy sapphire eyes with the lightest tint of gray had saddened. "Ugghh!" Cried out Mikko. "Let's go guys." Jack called out helping Raf get on his back. Arcee didn't talk her worry was to much to bear. Mikko felt bad. "What's up Arcee?" Mikko asked the silent girl. Even though Arcee's face was pale as snow Mikko could see the sadness behind the 'mask' Arcee wore. "nothing." She replied like she was so weak. *swish* "scrap!" Arcee exclaimed. "Cons." The kids knew to hid somewhere. Shockwave caught the kids. Separately putting them into glass containers. "Let them go!" Arcee screamed. "Not a chance Arcee!" Arcee knew she could take him. She ran to him fists ready. She was stop short with a sharp shearing pain in her side.

-Cybertron; Omega Lock.-

Arcee woke up when her container was rattling. She saw the bots. Being handed over to Optimus. Everything happened in a flash. Cybertron destroyed. Earth being attacked. She winced in pain when she was lifted out her glass prision. A lot happened in so little time. All she knew was she was on the base's roof facing cons and prediking. Optimus came up to get her and it happened. A prophecy came true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

* * *

Arcee knew what she was doing was stupid. She still stayed on the roof of the base. She would not let another world perish. Even though she was human she would still give her life for her new home. "Arcee," she knew who it was. "You need to get back inside." His voice was calm. "No!" Arcee was enraged at the Autobot leader. "Arcee you need to come back inside now." He said more impersonating. " No Optimus!" Arcee's face was red. "I WILL NOT LET THE CONS WIN THIS TIME! I WILL NOT STAND BACK AND LET ANOTHER PLANTE PARISH!" Arcee was practically screaming. While this was happening a strange beam of light was souronding her. In the base everyone was just staring at the screen. "Hey Jack?" Miko asked. "What?" Was the reply. "Remember that legend we learned about yesterday?" "Yeah. Why?" "I think Arcee is the legend." Jack just kept staring at the screen.

"Arcee-" Optimus started. "No! You should only months ago that we will defend this planet!" with that lightning struck at Arcee's foot and the wind was swirling around. *yelps* "What's going on? Did I do that?" "Yes you did." she just grinned at that. She ran and jumped off the roof and landed on the prediking. "Arcee wait!" Optimus tried." I have to do this!" She replied calmly. She toke a deep breath and readied herself for battle. She thought of Tailgate and Cliffjumper. She knew what and who she was. She was a legend. Born to protect earth. She jumped off the prediking she moved a boulder below her and flew all the to Megatron's castle. Shooting fire at cons. Encasing the in ice. She reached Megatron's throne. "Megatron!" called out Arcee. "well well what do we have here." The con's leader replied.

"you know what I came here for!" She cried out. "Youngling you will not succeed in your mission." "Well say that to my power." She replied shooting a mix of fire and ice at him. It had missed his spark but hit his blaster instead. Ice had covered the entire gun. The fire soon covered the gun causing it to explode. "I see you learned knew tricks Arcee." He countered chairing at her with his sword made of dark energon. She countered with her sword made of ice coverd fire. It was an epic battle I wish I could narrate it but can't. Arcee let out a heavy pant as she delivered her final blow to Megatron. She had sent him off into the stars some where. Must to her dimise she was injured dearly. All she could do was hold her side as she fell to the floor darkness seeping into her vision. Little did she know Megatron was falling back into orbit. Optimus himself went to get Arcee. His optics widened in horror as he saw the femmine on the ground with sever cuts and bruises. He was sure she had broke something. Her frail broken body was to much for him to bear. He picked her up as gently as he could and took her back to base. She had saved the world on her own. He was proud of the youngling. She proved herself a brave warrior.


End file.
